


in the silence, she listens.

by AwkwardGenZKid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Death, Despression, Hurt Tony Stark, Moon, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGenZKid/pseuds/AwkwardGenZKid
Summary: It’s a rough night.He needs someone to listen.Someone to care.Someone to answer to his pleas.She listens.





	in the silence, she listens.

It was silent.

Too silent.

The kind of silent that thumped through your ears and turned you deaf to the world outside the silence.

He was still.

Too still.

His hand still clutching the half empty bottle of whiskey he’s been cradling for the past hour.

This is his fourth bottle.

He doesn’t care.

He can’t care.

Why care about something if nobody else does? Why beg the world for a gift if you know she will refuse?

He stares.

He blinks.

His mind is blank as he stares out the window of the building marvel at daily. He wishes he was them. So naive, so innocent, that he would be in awe at a tall building stuck in the middle of the street.

He sees the stars.

He sees the moon.

Although, he holds a deep fear of universe and worlds he doesn’t know about, he still finds comfort in the illumanis glow of the pale moon. The moon, the one thing that can do something humanity can’t. Listen. The moon listens. Listens to his endless ranting about machinery and experiments without rolling her eyes. Listens to his excited rambling about his day and how it went without scoffing. Listens to his deafening silence as he ponders of the importance of his very existence without telling him to speak up. 

The moon holds no expectation for him. She does not expect him to laugh and joke. She does not expect him to smirk and wink. She simply waits and listens.

As the place he would’ve once called home shutters under the harsh gaze of the moon, the lonely man chokes on a sob that barely reaches his mouth. He blinks back tears but fails. Again, he fails. The tears don’t stop but the sobs do.

He cry’s.

In silence.

The moon watches in anger as the one man who has suffered in front of her, who has never made a wish, who has only ever wanted someone to listen, crumbles. She watches him break in silence, scared to wake the others in the house. He knocks back another gulp of the whiskey and shivers at the burning feeling.

He stares at her.

He cry’s.

“Please,” he begs.  
“Make it stop. Make the pain stop. I can’t do it. It hurts. It hurts. I don’t wanna be here anymore. It’s too much. I can’t do it. Please!”

He falls quite again. He sobs into his scared hands and holds himself tightly. Nobody ever holds him. He needs it. 

And as he slowly looks up at her, he reaches a cold hand out to her. She opened her arms to him. Welcoming the coldness of her broken, battered son. The world stops turning.

He cry’s.

She listens.

It is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:34am and im sad and lonely so this happened. i have a bit of an obsession with the moon so expect more story’s with its
> 
> xxx


End file.
